


总之她们3P了

by Asahihihi



Category: SNH48
Genre: 3p, F/F
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-31
Updated: 2019-08-31
Packaged: 2020-10-04 01:03:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20462489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Asahihihi/pseuds/Asahihihi
Summary: 戴莫络、七五络、3P、NTR，谨慎阅读





	1. Chapter 1

omega总是屈服于欲望。

许佳琪想起这句话时，徐子轩正在亲吻她。小孩子不知什么时候长得比自己高出许多，要仰头才能够到她。徐子轩比刚入团时瘦的多，肋骨硌得她生疼，该长肉的地方却又发育的很争气，起码比许佳琪要争气许多。

“阿妈。”徐子轩故意用这个名字叫她，许佳琪肩膀一抖，放在她胸前的手像触电一般缩了回去。

“阿爸说她七点回来，还有三个小时，抓紧点的话还有时间洗个澡。”徐子轩解开衣扣，拉着许佳琪的手放回自己胸上。

许佳琪有些困惑，她刚刚被徐子轩乖顺的眉眼晃了神，愣愣的跟她对视了一会儿，就被年轻气盛的小alpha压到了墙上。徐子轩的吻来的简单粗暴，快感与背德感交织在一起，让许佳琪呼吸渐渐急促，想推开却又舍不得。她那时下了结论，无论看起来再单纯善良，徐子轩终归是个alpha。

那眼前这个，因为自己的动作而喘息的又是谁？

“你是从什么时候开始，会用这种眼光看我的？”徐子轩轻声问道，许佳琪从前是用看小孩子的目光看她，可刚刚的对视却满是情欲，徐子轩恍惚间以为自己是在床上，而许佳琪正躺在她身下。

许佳琪答不上来，也没心思去想这件事，自己曾经当儿子养的小孩已经长大，白皙的柔软会因为自己的触碰而泛起淡淡的红。徐子轩轻喘着低下头，细致的吻过许佳琪肩膀，含住她的耳垂。

许佳琪眯起眼享受着酥麻的快感，她不知道这出闹剧会发展到什么程度，也并没有把小孩子的嘴炮放在心上，直到徐子轩再次吻上她的唇，笑着通知她。

“阿妈。”

“我想操你。”

徐子轩不介意被睡，也不介意在许佳琪啃上她乳尖时回应一些色气的喘息。她喜欢被爱抚，喜欢被眼前的人脱去衣物，喜欢她看向自己时，目光里纯粹的渴望。但她更喜欢，事情能按自己的期望发展。

她拍拍许佳琪的屁股，让她不要跨坐在自己身上，让她先跪起来，再慢慢坐下来。

许佳琪自然是熟悉情事的，徐子轩眯起的眼神跟吴哲晗极像，她坐下时都有些恍惚，以为自己不是在搞名义上的乱伦，而是像很多个普通夜晚一样，用滚烫的内壁去包裹吴哲晗的手指。

许佳琪的状态来得比往常快得多，徐子轩的手指才刚刚没入她的身体，防线就溃不成军，她烧红了脸，低声喊着络络，络络。

“阿妈，你好美。”徐子轩不是个吝啬夸奖的人，温热的液体淌了她一手心，又顺着手腕滴落，润湿了许佳琪磨蹭在她腰侧的腿根。

“别，别这么，嗯，叫我。”许佳琪被这过分的称呼弄得又燥热了几分，伸手去捂徐子轩的嘴，却被她几个加速的抽送搞到先一步失语，手指也被小坏蛋叼了过去。

徐子轩自然懂omega在情事中的口是心非，她非但没有改口，还变本加厉的提起了别人。

“阿妈，你有干过阿爸吗？”徐子轩咬着她的指节，说话时舌头若有若无的舔上指尖。现在这年头，不守规矩的alpha和omega都极少，碰巧徐子轩是，还总爱怂恿别人一起打破这无聊的限制。

许佳琪浑身发麻，小崽子色气全开，也不说话，只是半阖着眼看她，用柔软的小舌温暖着她。许佳琪像着了魔一样，手指不自觉往里深入，直到徐子轩的唇碰上她的指根，把她整根手指都含了进去。

许佳琪在吴哲晗的命令下自慰过，也在两人分隔两地的夜晚安抚过自己，她知道徐子轩吮吸她手指的节奏是在模仿什么。小崽子明目张胆的挑逗效果好的要命，许佳琪几乎忘了自己的身体正被这个人填满，还以为自己才是占据主导的那方。直至意识从云端坠落，许佳琪才反应过来，原来高潮的不是徐子轩，而是她自己。

徐子轩脸上挂着得逞的笑，她缓慢的抽出手指放到嘴边，把沾在上面的滑腻液体仔仔细细的舔了个干净。

“多谢款待。”徐子轩笑着说，视线移到后方，“阿爸，你怎么来了。”

许佳琪愣住了，床垫下陷，熟悉的味道靠了过来。徐子轩的信息素味道太过张狂，掩盖了吴哲晗刻意隐藏的气息。

许佳琪大脑一片空白，吴哲晗沉默着从后面进入她的身体，手往前一推，她便倒在了徐子轩怀里。

吴哲晗是床上唯一穿戴整齐的人，她冷着脸，进出许佳琪的动作粗暴且迅速，被手指带出的液体溅了些在她的西装外套上，她没有去管，打算事后直接扔掉。

许佳琪要疯了，她知道现在不是该沉醉于快感的时候，但她控制不了。吴哲晗太了解她的身体，每一下都顶得她失神，徐子轩也不肯放过她，揉捏着她的乳尖，吻里满是撩人的情欲。许佳琪控制不住的叫出声来，她彻底屈服了，猛烈的心跳不是骗人的，被填满，被爱抚的快感也不是想象出来的。她向后摸去，颤抖着搭上吴哲的手，那人犹豫了一下，却还是紧紧的回握住了她。许佳琪一下安心了不少，徐子轩也在接吻的空隙里安慰她，说没事的阿妈，阿爸爱你。

当许佳琪再次从高空跌落时，吴哲晗清冷的声音从她身后传来。

“是我没喂饱你吗？”吴哲晗强压着怒火，“还是你就喜欢被两个人一起干？”

“阿爸，是我不对。”徐子轩抱住许佳琪，轻抚她的背，“是我太像你了，不怪阿妈。”

徐子轩语气还算诚恳，如果她眼角没有笑意的话，吴哲晗可能就信了。

“别生气了，阿爸。”徐子轩坐起来，把累到虚脱的许佳琪交回吴哲晗怀里，“如果你实在生气的话，我让你睡回来好不好？”

“你说的这是人话吗。”吴哲晗皱眉，她不想再跟小孩子胡闹下去，打横抱起许佳琪往外走。

徐子轩跑下床帮她开门，又在她即将踏出寝室时叫住了她。

“怎么了？”吴哲晗冷冷地问道。

“阿妈是来给我送手链的。”徐子轩拿起玄关的袋子，挑走写有她名字的那条红绳，把剩下的那条放进吴哲晗口袋里，“她说我们三个一人一条，所以拜托拜托，以后千万不要不理我可以吗。”

“我很爱阿妈。”徐子轩说。

“但我更爱你。”


	2. Chapter 2

这个世界没有抑制剂。

莫寒被压在排练房的墙上，徐子轩从后面进入了她的身体。这次的发情期来得又急又猛，她浑身都烫得要命，把玻璃墙壁都熨起了一层雾。内里的敏感点被身后人重重捻过，莫寒咬着唇承受这过分强烈的快感，双腿发软，连呼吸都使不上力。

徐子轩狠狠的顶进莫寒身体里，逼得她叫出声来。她早就听到了戴萌奔跑的声音，算准时间，故意在她赶到的时刻造出一个淫靡的场景给她看。她透过玻璃冲戴萌挑衅的勾起嘴角，手上速度未减分毫。戴萌气到青筋暴起，冲进排练室要揍徐子轩，可拳还没碰到她就被莫寒拦了下来。

“是我让络络帮忙的，不怪她。”莫寒声音颤抖，她不知道徐子轩在她背后搞的小动作，只觉得好热，热到缜密的思维全部烧毁，只留下最本质的温柔，支撑着她去维护那个不值得的人。

“别打她，别。。。”

莫寒倒进戴萌怀里，环着她的脖子吻了上去，alpha的信息素是发情期的唯一解药，是滚烫沙漠中的救命绿洲。徐子轩无所谓的耸耸肩膀，找准时机又添了一根手指。

“你们继续，不用管我。”

新分化的小alpha恶趣味十足，跟阿爸一起干阿妈这事她都做得出，哪还怕隔壁的叔叔阿姨。

“戴萌...哈...戴萌…”

莫寒的吻几次被恶意的顶撞所打断，她承受着徐子轩给予的快感，难以自控的发出呻吟，可她的眼神始终在戴萌身上，直至泪水模糊了视线。

戴萌吻掉她的眼泪，觉得心都要碎了。对于未被标记的omega，发情时第一个进入她的alpha才是解药，徐子轩占了先机，戴萌无能为力。她不是没考虑过完全标记，但莫寒的发情期来得又急又不规律，自己又做不到一直守在她身边，标记只是把她往火坑里推。

戴萌懂omega的身不由己，她虽然对徐子轩恨得牙痒痒，但并没有怪她，只怪自己太过没用。莫寒靠在她肩上，因为过于强烈的快感而抽泣着，戴萌温柔的摸摸她的脑袋，用眼神威胁徐子轩快点做完。

“一起啊。”徐子轩拉起戴萌的手，莫寒的身体早就热透了，再加几根也受得住。

这三个字听的戴萌一愣，呆呆的任由徐子轩摆弄她的手。指尖触到了熟悉的滑腻，然后理所当然的，一点点的进入了莫寒的身体。指腹挨着滚烫的内壁，指背贴着徐子轩骨节分明的手指。

“没试过吧？”小alpha笑得异常邪气，“感觉怎么样，是不是还不错？”

莫寒在戴萌背上抓出几道血痕，太满了，太满了，酸胀感混着汹涌的快感拓开她的身体，她觉得自己要坏掉了。这两个人不知在较什么劲，进出的频率七零八落，原本有规律的抽送变成了混乱的冲撞，无法预测的快感要把莫寒逼疯了。

“戴萌...络络...太快了…”莫寒带着哭腔喊到。上了头的戴萌有些不满，为什么喊她是昵称，喊我是全名。徐子轩倒是不介意这些细节，只觉得在这种事上吃醋的戴萌可爱的要命。可爱到让人想亲一口。

“你他妈有病啊！”戴萌愤怒的咬上徐子轩的唇，她不懂这个人为什么突然亲过来，又为什么在被咬出血后还不肯收手，染了血腥味的舌尖趁着她骂脏话的空隙钻进来，强迫她完成了一个吻。

徐子轩没什么身为alpha的原则，omega要她帮忙她就帮，alpha要干她她也可以乖乖躺平。吴哲晗总说她就是个没断奶的小崽子，无所畏惧什么都敢干，于是也什么都不当回事。

“有机会我们做一次？你想当攻我就让给你。”徐子轩终于放开她，意犹未尽的舔舔嘴唇，把渗出的血珠抿了回去，“如果莫莫不介意的话。”

莫寒并没有力气发表意见，她第一次被两个alpha同时进入，连绵不绝的快感摧毁了她的思考能力，她呻吟到声音嘶哑，手臂逐渐脱力，眼看就要滑下去。

戴萌发觉自己扶不住她，只得把另一只手从莫寒身体里退出来，抬起手臂架住她，湿哒哒的手就举在徐子轩眼前。

戴萌有时候真怀疑徐子轩是个披着alpha皮的omega，不然怎么会过来含她的手指，把带着莫寒体温与味道的液体舔得干干净净。无法无天的死小孩嘴角带着笑，眼神里全是赤裸裸的挑逗。

戴萌听到了自己咽口水的声音。

肩膀传来的刺痛感提醒着戴萌闹剧即将落幕，莫寒狠狠咬上她肩膀，在高潮的颤栗结束后昏睡了过去。徐子轩还想亲亲她的脸，但被戴萌推开了。

“已经结束了。”戴萌弦绷得很紧，生怕徐子轩再对莫寒下手，没想到徐子轩直接对她下手了。

戴萌像受了天大的委屈一样捂着被亲的脸：“你到底怎么回事，你是喜欢我，所以故意搞事引起我注意吗？”

“是，但不准确。”徐子轩纠正道，“我也喜欢莫莫。”

“你们两个我都喜欢，有什么问题吗？”


End file.
